disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Box TV
Toy Box TV is a weekly webcast hosted by John Vignocchi and Allison Petrek (with John taken over in the 40th, 41st and 42nd episodes by Patrick Efird, absent in the 53rd episode due to having a meeting with Marvel team members in New York City at the time of the January 2015 nor'easter, along with the 76th episode due to being at San Diego Comic-Con International, and replaced by Justin Asilo in the 85th episode due to being ill, but again taken over by Justin for the 90th episode). Description Each episode reveals the Featured Toy Box Winners. Then Allison and John ask a Trivia question, and they show something cool. Then there is the Social Media Spotlight, and last but not least, there is a Tutorial from somebody who works at Avalanche. The latter two were later switched around the time of the release of Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition along with the Toy Box 2.0 Edge added. For 2015, the Community Talks was added, where the hosts ask the viewers a question to hear about their opinions. Toy Box Tales was added in the 62nd episode, where there is a Toy Box to download each week. Starting from the release of 3.0, the tips and tricks have separate videos released on Wednesdays, while the normal episodes are usually uploaded on Tuesdays instead of Thursdays, with videos of the Top 5 Toy Boxes being uploaded on Thursdays. Episodes #Disney Parks Challenge #Winter Sports Challenge #Valentine's Day Challenge #Ultimate Battle Arena Challenge #Aladdin Challenge #Underwater Challenge #Arcade Game Challenge #Muppets Challenge #Monstrous Pranks Challenge #Special Guests Dan & Swampy, Creators of Phineas and Ferb #Princess Challenge #Egg Hunt Challenge #Alice in Wonderland Challenge #Marvel Superheroes Announcement #Behind-the-Scenes First Look #Thor First Look #Frozen Winners #Black Widow Preview #Captain America Sneak Peek #Hulk Spotlight #Special E3 Edition #Spider-Man Sneak Peek #Meet Maleficent #Merida Sneak Peek #Tinker Bell Sneak Peek #Nick Fury Sneak Peek #Comic-Con Special Edition #Olaf's In Summer Special #Stitch Sneak Peek #Toy Box Summit Special Edition #Nova Sneak Peek #Starter Pack Unboxing Edition! #Aladdin Sneak Peek #Falcon Sneak Peek #Anything Goes Winners #Season 2 Premiere! #Rocket Raccoon Inside Look #Groot Inside Look #Gamora Sneak Peek #Guardians of the Galaxy Winners #Haunted Mansion Winners #Disney Originals Sneak Peek #Big Hero 6 Sneak Peek #Fantasia Winners #Jasmine Sneak Peek #Big Hero 6 Winners #Gravity Falls Winners #Disney Parks 2.0 Winners #TBTV Holiday Edition #End of Year Toy Box Awards #Pick A Power Disc Winners #Battle Race Winners #Stitch Winners #Marvel Villains Winners #Lion King Winners #Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Winners #Multiplayer Showdown Winners #Aladdin Winners #Cinderella Winners #Fantasyland Winners #Loki and Falcon Unboxing #Let's Play Falcon and Loki #April Fools Prank! #Disneyland Toy Box Project Phase Two #Toy Box Tales Let's Play #Epic Stunt Toy Boxes #Free Darkwing Duck Toy Boxes #Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Announced #Mickey and Minnie Sneak Peek #Celebrate Disneyland! #Inside Out Play Set Sneak Peek #Star Wars Play Sets Sneak Peek #Star Wars Rebels Reveal #Boba Fett Sneak Peek #Disney Infinity 3.0 Goes to E3 2015 #More Disney Infinity 3.0 at E3 #Toy Box Speedway Sneak Peek #On Location: San Diego Comic-Con #Player's Pick 2015 #3.0 Power Discs Sneak Peek #3.0 Starter Pack Unboxing #Inside Out Play Set Unboxing #On Location: Toy Box Summit 2015 #Launch Into Disney Infinity 3.0 #Olaf's Chilling Challenge #New Toy Boxes: Mickey and Squid Wars (currently rated private) #Star Wars Rebel Spy, Sabine and James Arnold Taylor #Star Wars Impressions at Disneyland #New Toy Box: Ezra's Spark of Rebellion #Captain America - The First Avenger Sneak Peek # Trivia *The most watched episode of Toy Box TV is Episode 70, the Inside Out Play Set Sneak Peek, with over 207,500. https://m.youtube.com/user/disneyinfinity Gallery episode1.jpg|Episode 1 Announcement episode2.jpg|Episode 2 Announcement Tumblr n0oty1cvSn1s36xbxo1 1280.png|Teaser for Episode 4 References [[Category:Disney INFINITY]